joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
L.O.U.D
Summary L.O.U.D (This name might be not shown to be stand for.) is a Feepypasta character made by Nyan Cat Poptart, they're different kind species of abomination monster, making them looking eldritch and disturbing. Also they have known origin was Nyan Cat Poptart's Fan Made Loud House Stories that's a scrapped Loud House fan episode that was made about a year before the release of the first official episode of the show for animation testing. The plot was "One day the Loud Siblings were all having a huge fight. Everyone was mad at each other for something and it has been going on for weeks. Lincoln soon got tired of it and wanted everyone to make up... Lucy knew of a ritual that was said to bring family members closer together. Lincoln and Lucy decided to give it a try, but something went horribly wrong during the ritual and it unleashed massive amounts of evil energy upon the House. Each Child was forcibly mashed and fused together into one giant amalgamation." Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 9-A to 7-C with Evil Energy | 7-B, Higher with Evil Energy Name: L.O.U.D Age: Unknown Gender: Unknown Origin: Feepypasta Classification: Abomination, Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abomination, Monster and Eldritch Physiology, Enhanced Combat, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Body, Regeneration (High-Mid), Telepathy, Energy Blasts, Sound Manipulation (Via Chilling Scream.), Fear Manipulation, Laser Vision, Empathic Manipulation (Can have feelings.), Mind Manipulation, Possession, Telekinesis | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Soul Absorption (Able to absorb someone's souls.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporal beings and intangible beings.), Power Nullification (Stole all someone's souls.) Attack Potency: Street Level (Kill off any person it came across.), Small Building Level to Town Level with Evil Energy (Proceed to destroy the house, and rampage through the whole town.) | City Level (Was capable of rampage through the entire city with pure strength.), Higher with Evil Energy Speed: Peak Human | Subsonic+ (Can dodged lightning bolts.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class, Small Building Class to Town Class with Evil Energy | City Class, Higher with Evil Energy Durability: Small Building Level (Survived an small building explosion.) | City Level Stamina: Above Average | Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Ten of meters with Evil Energy Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Below Average (Seem to have a below average IQ.) Weaknesses: It's biggest weakness is actually itself. Because this creature is 11 siblings mashed into one being, They all are sharing each others minds, thoughts, and feelings. If not all the body parts cooperate with one another this could seriously cause a problem in battle. Sometimes if the kids don't agree with something, it could get so intense that the beast may try to cause harm to itself due to the overwhelming amount of conflict being passed through one being. Key: Nyan Cat Poptart's Fan Made Loud House Stories | Feepypasta Saga Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Feepypasta Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Laser Users Category:Villains